the_final_conflict_of_all_thingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cain
Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Alpha Monsters Category:Demons Category:High-Tier Demons Category:Knights of Hell Category:El' Punishments Cain is the Alpha Vampire as well as the very First Knight of Hell and the first entity to have made a pact with a demonic entity, in his case, Lucifer himself History Cain is the eldest son of Adam and of Eve, he was very close of his, few years younger brother, Abel Adam wasn't a loving father towards his children which forced Eve to raise alone Cain and Abel One day, Cain discovered Lilith, the first wife of Adam, they discussed a little and they became closer and closer to the point they began a relation During that time, even from his Cage, Satan, the first Archdemon and the very first of Erebus' corrupted entities, managed to slowly corrupt Abel turning him from a caring and loving man to a crual and prideful entity To counter Satan, Cain did the forbidden: he summoned and bind Lucifer, begging for the new devil to save Abel, Lucifer agreed to the only condition that Cain would be the one to kill Abel, because of that, Michael would be without vessel and Lucifer would win the Apocalypse, that, however, Cain didn't know Cain killed his brother, for punishment, he became a Vampire, the very first in fact, Lucifer used the second part of his deal to put the Mark of Erebus on Cain's body One day, Cain couldn't stand the guilt killed himself, Erebus, seeing that the First Vampire could be an excellent ally and one of the tools he could use to be freed, ressurected Cain as a demon, as a Knight of Hell to be more specifical Cain served Lucifer, Typhon and Echidna for a very long time until he discovered his young brother, Seth, was alive, they discussed, during the discussion, Seth was summoning Skeletons and Undeads to help him and Cain, when Cain asked how he could, Seth told him that Cain's father wasn't Seth's father, Seth's true father was Death (Ironically, Death took the name of Adam after) Cain left the Knights and allowed the six vampires he, himself, turned, Dracula, Enkil, Amelia, Viktor, Marcus and Akasha to lead Vampires Today, Cain took an other name, Ken Eveson, and live a new life, searching Lilith around the world, he also do the job of a Geograph trying to discover new places Personnality Cain is calm and melancholic, he don't want to be touched mostly due to the fact all he did during the previous centuries was killing and that he don't want to kill someone by accident and he's also very lonely even though it doesn't seem to dissapoint him Cain also loves his family more than all, the only person he don't like is Adam, his own father Malacoda once told to Lucien that Cain was very protective of his "children", both the Vampires and the Knights of Hell but was also very rude during trainings, something which will confirm later when Cain will train Lucien. Powers Cain possess basic supernatural powers and abilities like any supernatural entity. * Angelic/Demonic Power Negation: Thanks to the Mark of Erebus, Cain can negate the powers and abilities of any younger angel or lesser demon, making it much easier to kill them. Higher Angels and Greater Demons are immune. * Biokinesis: Cain have the power to manipulate and reshape bodies. * Cosmic Awareness: As one of the oldest humans, one of the soldiers of Lucifer and the bearer of the Mark of Erebus who grant some of his knowledge to its bearer, Cain gained a lot of knowledge. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Cain, because he bears the Mark, cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Nothing can actually kill Cain, not even a strike to his vital organs. He cannot be killed by mere brute force. Only Death's Scythe is able to reap him and that will only free Erebus. * Super Strength: Cain is physically stronger than a Giant. He is even stronger than Echidna. He is, however, weaker than Typhon. * Immortality: Cain is thousands years old and can be here for quite a long time after our era, the Mark give to Cain Absolute Immortality. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Magic: Magic spells/rituals can hardly harm Cain. Destroying Beings * Higher Angels: Cain is able to fight on par with a Power, stronger angels like Samyaza, Camael, Kerubiel and Seraphiel are able to kill him. * Lilith: Lilith can overwhelm Cain. * Primordial Beings: The first six beings in existence can destroy Cain effortlessly. Erebus turned him into a demon just with a thought while Adam is considered as the only thing in all of existence who can reap Cain even with the mark. * Primordial Species Level Entities: Cain can be destroyed by Archangels, Archdemons, Prime Monsters, Lovecraftian Elder Things, Protogenoi, Necrosians and the Archfairies, however, the Mark can ressurect Cain until Erebus decided to not. Weapons * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of Death can destroy anything in existence. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything as it is powered by the Darkness. * Primordial Level Weaponry: The personal weaponry of an Archangel, King Oberon's Staff, Necromancer Scythe, Protogenoi's Divine weaponry could destroy them if he didn't beared the Mark. Category:High-Tier Monsters